feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Flux
Flux is neither an opposing force to Vis nor something altogether different, but rather it is simply disturbances in the Vis aura. Many different things will add flux, such as the fact that all unused aspects in a crucible after something is made are released as flux into the aura. When Flux levels get too high it will begin to spawn Wisps and cause other negative events. Pure Nodes, lightning strikes, odd sicknesses, and Wisp spawning all lower the Flux levels in the area. The chat will say something and you will get dizziness when you are diseased temporarily. Shown Studies have said that the node at medium or higher flux will spew forth something foul, suffuse the air around you with strange energies and give you a random potion effect (good or bad), make it rain, or cause a thunderstorm with a ridiciulous amount of lightning. The effects given can include (Moderate Flux) Mining fatigue 20s, Speed 5s, Poison 20s; (High Flux) Nausea 30s; (Dangerous Flux) Wither 20s. Thaumonomicon Entry Using magic is never without risks and nothing proves this as much as Flux. If the magical aura can be described as a still pool, Flux is the ripples and eddies caused by a rock dropped into it. It is not a corruption of the magic, but a disturbance - order turning to chaos and the natural laws being turned on their head. Luckily auras almost always strive for order and balance, and this usually means that Flux is purged from them in some way. The exact form this takes can vary vastly and depends on the type of flux present in the aura. The simplest and most common is the spontaneous generation of the magical creatures known as Wisps. Lightning strikes, storms or mysterious illnesses or boons can all be held as examples of Flux being purged from an aura. Only the brave or foolish practices magic without keeping an eye on how much Flux they are letting loose into the environment. Removing Flux Silverwood Trees absorb Flux. There are no other means currently to remove Flux. Flux Events On each Aura Check, for each essential type of flux in the node, there is: #Flux over 10: 10/2500 chance of minor event #Flux over 25: 15/2500 chance of moderate event #Flux over 50: 25/2500 chance of major event Minor Flux Events When a Minor Flux Event is triggered, 10 Flux of a single type is removed from the node. There is always a 1/3 chance of the Flux Event being a Wisp of the removed Essentia type. When a wisp is not spawned, the flux event is given by the following table: Minor Flux Events *thunder, no rain but may have lightning *loss of livestock (chickens) *Non-violent wisp Moderate Flux Events * Motus: Do nothing, subtract 25 flux. * Cognitio: Spawn a Giant Brainy Zombie, subtract 25 flux. * Vacuos: Rain is turned on, "Begins to rain as flux disrupts the weather." Subtract 25 flux. * Visum: Do nothing. This behavior seems to be a bug, as there should logically be ways for other flux essentia to disperse in a moderate flux event. Major Flux Events * Motus: Do nothing, subtract 50 flux. * Vacuos, Visum: Rain and thunder are both turned on, "The sky tears with thunder as flux disrupts the weather." Subtract 50 flux. This behavior seems to be a bug, as there should logically be ways for other flux essentia to disperse in a major flux event. Bug Speculation The flux events seem to be based towards the first few essentia types by ordinal, and may not be currently configured as intended. Strong evidence of this is that Praecantio has no flux events configured. Category:Thaumcraft 3